I Give
by Setsuna Bu
Summary: A songfic concerning Miaka and Tamahome


Please e-mail me and tell me what you think. This is my first try at a songfic. So please don't be too harsh on me. Now without further ado here it is…

**_I've been wait in all of my life_**

Tamahome is slowly walking down a pathway in the royal gardens. Sakura petals are swirling in the light breeze and the birds are singing their beautiful melody. 

**_ _**

## For the moment I knew it was right

As he walks on, he sees Miaka ahead of him. She is sitting at the water's edge. A little bird is perched upon her finger and singing a happy tune. She giggles at the cute little thing and does not notice him approaching.

**_ _**

## To make a promise and give my heart away

He pats his pocket where there seems to be a small round bulge. A small smile creeps onto his face and a light shines in his eyes. 

**_ _**

## It's a feeling that I just can't fight

When he is few feet away, her just stops there to gaze at the light playing with her hair. It is not long before Miaka senses a presence behind her and turns around. When she sees him her face lights up, leaving him amazed.

**_ _**

## I feel the sun, when you hold me tight

She quickly stands up and runs up to him, giggling when he picks her up and twirls her around. He holds her tightly in a loving embrace. Resting her head on her chest, she felt happy and safe.

**_ _**

## Now I surrender, everything I have inside

Slowly his lips touch hers in a sweet and passionate kiss. 

**_ _**

## I give

He draws back from the embrace and caresses her cheek. She leans her face on his hand and closes her eyes a sweet smile playing upon her lips.

**_ _**

## My love, only to you

Drawing back a little bit further, he slowly goes down onto one knee.

**_ _**

## I give my love forever I do

He puts his hand in his pocket and takes something out. Miaka is eyeing him suspiciously. She is still uncertain as to what he is up to. 

**_ _**

## You win my heart

On his hand is a gold ring with a small diamond that was carves into a rose. Breathing a deep breath to gather his carriage, " Miaka, will you marry me?"

**_ _**

## There's no holding back girl

She is overjoyed. She had been waiting for this moment for a very long time. Tears of joy rolled down her face as she slowly nods, too speechless to answer with words.

**_ _**

## I give

Tamahome slips the ring on her delicate finger. He kisses her fingertips as she slowly goes onto her knees and kisses him softly on his lips.

**_ _**

## I've imagined how good it could be

Tamahome and Miaka watch the sun set over the horizon as they leaned onto each other. 

**_ _**

## An endless world of wonders to see

Tamahome remembers when he was young and had left his home. He thinks of a happy future.

**_ _**

## But till I found u, it was only make believe

He remembers when he first met Miaka and then when he first held her in his arms.

**_ _**

## The words you whispered were such a sweet sound with just a smile my defenses came down

He recalls when she first told him she loved him, the jumble of emotions that flowed within him.

**_ _**

## And one emotion washed away all my doubts

When he finally realizes his feelings towards her. Looking down at the top of her head, he smiled. He had finally found his dream.

**_ _**

## Everything that I do for you

## Makes me feel alive

# 

# A few weeks later Tamahome stood before the altar nervously. There was no drought in his mind that he loved her and would willingly give up his life in exchange for her. Even with those thoughts he still could not help but feel a little nervous. 

# 

# Everyday girl

As the garden waits in silence and the wedding march plays he looks at the face of the love of his life as she walks down the isle. Her face is glowing as she takes his hand.

**_ _**

## I promise u

The ceremony goes on and they say their vows to one another. 

**_ _**

## I will be right by your side

They kiss each other fervently. They pull apart reluctantly and start walking back down the isle. Everyone shouts out in jubilation. Friends and family wish them happiness. And so now their destiny has been fulfilled and now they can be happy…together…FOREVER.

**_ _**

I Give by Take 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or characters. I'm making no money out of this so please don't sue me. I've got nothing to give you. 


End file.
